1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robotics, and particularly to a target-seeking control method and system for mobile robots using relaxed field techniques to successfully guide the robot in known and unknown environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile robots have become indispensable in modern life activities. A considerable part of mobile robot activities involves operations in structured, predictable, even known environments (factory floors, warehouses, etc.). However, many applications require the robot to operate in unstructured and unknown environments. In extreme cases, such as first response in disaster areas, a mobile robot is required to provide informational access to the crew by going to the troubled spot in an unstructured and unknown environment as soon as possible. In such cases, the timely information the robot provides is probably more valuable than the robot itself.
This is a challenging problem, since all techniques designed for practical autonomous robots in unknown environments require an exploration and map-building stage before a robot can actually move to the required target zone. In a time-critical task, mandating a map-building stage in the manner an autonomous robot is required to function is self-defeating. Also, existing approaches designed for unknown environments require the robot to be equipped with a variety of expensive sensing capacities (e.g., laser scanners, omnidirectional cameras, etc.). This is highly undesirable in situations where the probability of retrieving the robot is low. Ultrasonic sensors are probably the most suitable choice, cost-wise, for such situations. However, there is a widespread belief in the area of autonomous robotics that ultrasonic signals are not useful for navigating robots in random unstructured environments with scattered irregular obstacles.
Thus, a target-seeking control method and system for mobile robots solving the aforementioned problems is desired.